


Majesty

by Your_sweet_666



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_sweet_666/pseuds/Your_sweet_666
Summary: You can't get any luckier then getting the chance to run the merch booth for your favourite band for the duration of the tour, but things end up getting much more complicated and exciting then you could of ever hoped for.





	1. First Day.

I didn't want the show to end. And for once it was a for a reason other than the fact that the shows were fucking awesome. I couldn't see it tonight; as we were at an outdoor show, the mech table being planted in what seemed to be a village of other merch providers and food vendors. I was beyond excited when I was offered the job. I mean to be fair there wasn't that many other candidates; as many people were more than a little hesitant to leave home for nearly a year to tour with the band. I didn't have that many ties to home, my family was there; but after moving out on my own, there were no real ties to anyone, meaning I was free to roam, and they supported me the best they could. 

I had met Nicole, one of the managers of GHOST a few months prior, turns out she was a very close family friend on my dad's side, whom I never really got to see much of except for the odd holiday. We ended up chatting for a bit over a family dinner, she noticed my ghost shirt, asking me if I was a fan. I had gotten into the music a few months ago, not having a whole lot of free time to explore the band itself. She told me she worked very close to them and offered me a job with the official merchandise on the upcoming tour. I was nervous to accept, but at the same time, I was so damn excited. I knew who the ghouls actually were, seeing the odd photo of them unmasked after a show. It was still a fairly large secret at this point, the majority of the fans only knowing them for the costumes worn on stage. That was a big part of the image of ghost; the music was largely focused on Satanic themes, the costumes and the general aesthetic of the band really pulling it all into one complete image. I knew I couldn't miss out on this offer. I spent the next few weeks packing and preparing, mentally convincing myself there's nothing to be scared of. Truthfully, there was plenty to be scared of. Nicole had told me the night we drove out to Toronto, the first stop on the tour, that we would be traveling pretty close to the band. I had never experienced anything like that, more so expecting to be shoved in a band with the roadies, not on the tour bus with the actual band and the manager. I was intimidated by the thoughts of the band members. Nicole assured me they were all really nice guys, saying the singer was probably the sweetest of them all. We had made it to the venue a few hours before the show. It was very warm out, the sun tearing right through the canopy of our tent. I had yet to see the band, as the venue was very large, normally we wouldn't be in a place like this, but playing a festival as the first show meant we were starting with a bang. 

Once the sun had long set, The mech was packed carefully into boxes and bags, just the way Nicole had shown me to do. The crew would take care of packing it away, as Nicole said we had more important things to do this evening. The whole band had invited us to dinner at the hotel we were staying at nestled deep in the city. I was so nervous as we arrived at the hotel, unsure of what to expect. "There's nothing to be anxious about _______, once you meet them, you'll love them." She encouraged, closing the door of the car behind me as I stepped out of the car. "I know....but it's scary. I've never been close to real life musicians." She laughed at my joke, grabbing her carry on bag and walking with me towards the door to the lobby. "I think you'll get along well, their all excited to meet you." "You told them about me?" "Of course I did! I think you'll fit in great once you warm up to them." I really thought about her choice of wording there. She knew I was shy but did she really think I needed to 'warm up' first? What if they thought I was just some anti-social they dragged in off the street. I didn't have any more time to debate this before I was walking into the lobby, my entrance being met with 6 pairs of eyes almost staring. 

Nicole was great at this part, wasting no time introducing me to them and vice versa. She ran through the names, starting off to my left. "This is Tobias." He gave me a warm smile and a firm handshake. I could tell he was very personable, his whole demeanor is very relaxed. It was no secret he was the one under the Papa mask. He was the same height as Papa, wearing a striped t-shirt, jeans and very worn out looking converse. His hair was nearly jet black, warm green eyes watching me.  
She moves along to the right, "Martin H". He was significantly smaller in height then Tobias, who wasn't terribly tall at all either. His hair was fairly long in comparison to Tobias, sporting the matching facial hair. He dressed in a band shirt, the band name not ringing a bell to me. His voice was a little more hoarse, but his hand was soft in mine, pretty blue eyes locking with mine as he shook my hand.  
"Hank" Nicole pointed at the guy seated on one of the lobby couches furthest away. "Actually its Henrick, but Americans never say Swedish names right" he interjected. I already liked his sense of humor. He looked like a true rock and roller. He had long blonde hair down his back, a nose ring, and dressed a little more complex than the rest thus far. He had a fair bit of tattoos, more than the other 2.  
"Mauro." Her pointing finger directed my look to the right of Hank. Mauro was very tall, thin, and had dark brown hair longer than Hank's. He was noticeably older than the others, but not any less polite. he shook my hand quietly, smiling at each other.  
"Simon". I was immediately interested when I laid my eyes on him. He was handsome, a little taller than me, the right amount of thin. He wore a hat that read some English fraise that barely made sense to me. "Very nice to meet you." His English was very rocky, the Swedish accent hanging thick on every word. I held my hand out for him, surprised when he completely ignored it, taking me into his arms for a hug. He held on tight, the scent of his cologne charming my senses. "Nice to meet you too Simon."  
"And last but not least." Nicole stated. "Martin....Martin Persner." His voice was sweet. I was a little nervous about him. He was big, both tall and a little chubby. His eyebrows making his neutral face appear almost pissed off. The assumption of that was washed away when he smiled, offering his hand out to me. Once I shook it I looked down and noticed the rings on his fingers. "Omega." I didn't realize I had said that out loud until he squeezed my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over mine. he let go, as I stood there, a little in shock of all of this. I barely felt nervous at all. "Now cmon let's go eat before the buffet goes cold," Nicole remarked, turning towards the doors to the hotel's restaurant. The group flooded out, Simon lingering around me. I already was falling in love with his personality. he walked beside me, questioning me where I was from, how I got here, and what I thought of the band. By the time we had sat down at the table, we were deep into conversation about the music and the band. I was barely eating my food as I was too involved in complimenting him on his musical work. I almost forgot the band was there around me.  
"How do you like touring." I watched him pause, toying around with the egg roll on his plate. "It's fun. It's also....tiring." He paused for a minute to try and find the right word he could pronounce. "What do you do in the time your not playing shows or traveling?" "Drink." I giggled at the simplicity of his answer, but we both knew he was completely serious. "How do you like Toronto?" I had already told him I was Canadian, from a smaller town a few hours north of here. "Different then Sweden.....so much fast food." "Do you Swedes not have Mcdonalds?" "Mcdonalds is the devil." I was surprised to hear a new voice. I looked down to the left of me to see who was speaking. "Mcdonalds is so good though!". Martin P smirked, shaking his head a little. "good to make you obese perhaps." I shook my head, "Better then whatever you do down in Europe, I heard everyone just smokes and drinks a lot" I joked, Simon, smirking at the remark. "We can't deny that" he joked to Martin. The rest of dinner was filled with jokes and light conversation, coming to an abrupt end as Nicole ushered us out into the lobby, as she realized the clock was nearing midnight.  
"It's getting late, I'm heading to bed." She dug into her pocket, handing me a handful of key cards for the rooms. "Up to you guys to decide on roommates." She said, grabbing her bag and heading off to the elevator. She got a King room, all to herself, I guess that was the perk of being the manager. I looked down at the keycards, the band circling around me. " I guess there are 3 rooms." I examined, counting out the numbered key cards in their holders. It crossed my mind that there was 6 of us standing here, meaning two people per room. I was lucky enough to find they were rooms with two queen beds, a little unsure of where I would end up. Trying to be an adult about it, I waited for someone else to speak up. "I guess that's two sharing a room each, plus the extra on the sofa bed in one room" Tobias remarked, studying the keys in my hand. I felt awkward. I worried none of the band would want to stay in the same room as a new girl. I felt like a group of kids figuring out a co-ed dorm in college. "So where do I go?" I asked, biting the bullet. "I'll room with her and Simon" I looked over at Martin P. I was not expecting that, but not complaining either. Tobias and Mauro both took a key from me, everyone heading up the elevator to the 7th floor. The room number on my key was 12. I followed the doors down the hall, stopping at the very last one, the door reading "12". I opened the door, walking in, hearing the two shuffle in beside me. It was a very typical room, two beds dressed in white, a desk, a small balcony overlooking the street below and a bathroom right inside the front door. "Well so much for a sofa bed." Simon joked, scanning the room. "I guess it's up to you who you wanna sleep with tonight." I felt awkward. I was unsure if I was going to end up being a nuisance to one of them, or worse; bother both. "I'm alright with sharing a bed" Simon remarked. i was starting to feel his friendly demenor push into something else. I nodded in agreement, setting my stuff down on one of the beds. Martin picked up the remote, turning on the TV. "Im going to take a shower" Simon announced, dissapearing into the bathroom. I heard the water running as I laid ontop of the bed. There was a typical late night drama show on. "I hope he's not bothering you." I looked over at Martin, who was seated on the side of the other bed. "He's defiantly not." I paused. "Is he always that.....friendly?" I chose the word wisely. Martin smirked. "Not unless he likes you." I felt myself blush, I couldn't hide my reddening cheeks. "So is it true that band members do a lot of promiscious things on the road?" "Yeah, we don't much talk about it outside the band however. Simon's probably the worst for hookups. But don't get me wrong, you'll enjoy him." I felt a little strange hearing that, I never thought of myself a a whore by any means, but like Martin said, what happens in the band, stays in the band.


	2. Night Comes Down

It felt like forever before Simon came back out of the bathroom, the minute he opened the door, the warm steam pent up from the shower flooded out into the main area, grazing the mirror out here with a light haze. Martin was drawn into the TV, watching some old black and white movie. The conversation we had a little while was lingering on my mind. Something about it seemed a little off to me. I couldn't say that it was abnormal for people to get so close so fast, but I had my doubts in the back of my mind that something was off about all this. It felt too good to be true. 

I was flipping through Facebook on my phone when I felt the bed shift, Simon settling in to the right of me. I was on my stomach, feet up at the head of the bed. i was a little surprised to see Simon come down to lay on his back beside me, face turned to me. "You smell like cheap hotel soap" I joked, turning off my phone screen and tossing it to the side. "Would you rather I smell bad?" he joked, running a hand through his damp hair. "I mean, does hotel soap really smell that much better than not showering" I joked right back at him. "That is true." "If it's free; use it" Martin chimed in, failing to take his eyes off the TV screen. "You really like that commercial huh?" I asked, just now seeing it indeed was a commercial. "He enjoys anything on the TV" Simon added, looking at his own phone now. "TV is very fascinating." "Especially when you only get to watch it on tour." I looked over at Simon, who said that like it was the most normal thing to not have a TV at home. "Do you not watch TV at home?" "Papa said no TVs or anything more than a radio in the church." My mind fluttered as I tried to process what was said. "Wait what?" Martin had snapped his gaze to me. "Alpha!". "Who's Alpha?" my head was swimming in confusion. "Way to keep that a secret!" "She was going to find out sooner or later!" "You're going to scare her away!" "She shouldn't be here anyway!". I felt like I was the center of some joke that I didn't understand. The bickering between the two continued, turning into a heated Swedish argument. Not knowing what was being said was even more frustrating. "ENOUGH." I shouted, both of them snapping their eyes to me. "what the hell is going on here? Is this some sort of prank on me!?" I felt angry but more upset than anything. I felt as if they were just playing games with me. "You guys could have just told me you didn't like me, you didn't have to act all nice then break out in an argument about it." I felt like I should have just trusted my feeling of anxiety and stayed away. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I didn't want to cry but it was such an automatic response to me. "It's not what you think," Martin said with a sigh as I sat up, planting my feet on the floor beside the bed. "That's what they always say," I muttered back, trying to keep my composure before breaking down into tears. Martin sighed heavily, sitting on the bed opposite me in the same fashion. "Let me explain." He sounded irritated, not helping anything. "You don't need to, you've made your thoughts very clear." I started to stand up, Martin standing up quickly, "Don't leave just yet." I tried to push past him but he stepped in front of me. i couldn't hold myself together, breaking down into full-blown hysterics into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, holding tight. "shh liten, låt mig lugna dig (little one let me soothe you)." I had no damn clue what he was saying, but before I knew what was going on I was clutching to his shirt for dear life, a feeling of peace washing over me the tighter I held. Martin carefully stepped backward, sitting down on the bed, continuing to hold me in his arms. Alpha was lingering around us now. My eyes were closed in Martin's shirt, but I could feel his presence around me, sitting down on the foot of Martin's bed. My teeth began to chatter, as they always do when I get upset. I felt the familiar cold come across my body, shivering into his shirt. "Hon är så kallt (she's so cold)" Martin remarked to Simon, who was watching with a look of grave concern in his eyes. "Tillåt mig (allow me). I opened my eyes when I felt Martin let go of me, I looked up at him in confusion as he gazed down at me. "Trust me" he spoke so softly, directing me towards Simon, who held his arms out for me. I did exactly as Martin wanted, falling into Simon's arms. His hold wasn't near as tight, but it felt.....different. The heat was subtle at first, growing until I felt like I was wrapped in a big fluffy blanket. I rested my face on his cheek, the warmth coming off his bare skin was unbelievable. I pulled back from him, not leaving his arms, but far enough to look at Martin. Martin knew exactly what I was thinking from the look on my face. How could a human possibly be that warm without being super sick or literally on fire? "Now do you care to let me explain all this?" I nodded, burying my face back into Simons neck.

"i really didn't want to tell you this soon. I'm afraid you've got entangled with something most people don't believe is real, let alone want to be part of. We come from the church of GHOST, deep in Sweden. Anything you seen on stage is essentially a musical of what we are." "So your Satanists?" I asked over Simon's shoulders. "Sort of, we do worship Satan, but we are much more then that. We are ghouls. We are not human anymore." I couldn't believe my ears. "We have abilities, as your experiencing the fire's ghouls right now." Things started to add up. I felt like it was a joke, but the tone of his voice was dead serious. "We've been watching you for a while. It's no coincidence Nicole wanted you here." "But what do you want me for?" Martin smiled, crawling behind Simon to come face to face with me. "We want you to be the first female member of the Clergy." "The what?" "The clergy; Papa's closest members of the church, or ghouls if you'd have it." "So what does that mean?" "We've watched you, you have the traits of a ghoul." "So if your not human how does that work?" "We underwent a change" Simon chimed in. "It's a ritual". I thought about it for a second. The very first thing that came into my mind was sacrificial rituals, like the ones commonly stereotyped with satanism. "So you're going to murder me?" They both shook their heads with a certain level of seriousness. "You people really don't know anything about religion do you?" "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I knew Martin was right. I myself wasn't I religious person, I knew the very bare minimum of Catholicism, and I started taking an interest in Satanism a few years prior. I was never serious about any of it; I didn't believe in angels or demons, and certainly didn't believe in god. "No, no I don't." Truthfully I wanted to believe in it, but the idea of otherworldly beings was so obscene in this day and age. I'm not sure how much I could even believe what was going on in front of my eyes. But I knew I had to believe it. There was no rational explanation for this. The more I tried to think about it, the more sense nothing made. "So why are you guys 'disguised' as a Swedish rock band?" I asked, more questions pooling into my head by the minute. Simon laughed, squeezing me tighter and rubbing my arm. "We are a Swedish rock band. Papa after Papa has fronted the band division of the clergy. It's sort of like a cooler, darker church choir." Things got weirder by every question. "So Tobias is really Papa?" He looked nothing like Papa, everyone who was a fan of the band was under the assumption that it was a mask or a new frontman every succession. "That is Papa Emeritus the third" Martin began, "He is the younger brother of Papa ii, all sons of the one below." "But then how does he look like that? he looks nothing like Papa?" "Papa has the ability to alter his appearance like that, to become something that would blend into your society more successfully." "So he actually is Papa....and looks like Papa?" Martin nodded. "I guess in a sense we all have alter egos for when we're out on the road. It's easier to maintain our secrecy as well as fit in better without raising suspicion." I felt like I was in some crazy horror movie. "So are you really Martin?" Martin nodded. "Martin was my birth name. I joined the clergy alongside my brother in my early 20s." "There are many common people of our church, the same way you'd see many people attending their normal church functions." "So is it like people who leave their previous lives to serve the church......like nuns." Simon giggled, "Essentially yes, but as ghouls, you gain a more.......connected experience." I knew Simon was referring to transitioning into a ghoul. I knew very little about ghouls, my knowledge coming from modern media. "Do ghouls really eat human flesh....?" "No, we eat food like the rest of you." Martin answered my question, stifling a laugh at the obscene question. "Then what does being a ghoul mean?" "Ghouls all belong to a respective element" "Like the houses in Harry Potter?" Simon nodded, allowing Martin to continue. "Each element houses a special ability, for example, the fire ghouls are able to conjure fire." I jumped back to thinking about the warmth of Simon. "Is this your actual appearances?" "Well, sort of." Simon pulled back from me, just far enough to let me see his face. Simon opened his mouth, almost into a teeth-bearing grin. The teeth were indeed strange, instead of having normal incisors, there were very sharp, almost fang-like teeth. "Are those real?" Simon nodded, guiding my hand up to his face. I carefully ran my fingertip over the point of the tooth. It was sharp, leaving a tiny little poke in the tip of my finger. "Are they always like that?" Simon nodded, allowing Martin to answer as I had my finger in his mouth. "His are, it's a fire ghoul thing." "What are you Martin?" " I am quintessential." I barely knew what that word meant. "Dark energy." he added, reading the confusion on my face. "And please, call me Omega." I nodded, recalling the omega symbol his guitar adorned. "Do you all have 'real names'?" Omega nodded. "Yes, mostly in respect to our elements, except for Alpha and myself." He glanced over at him, inferring he was Alpha. "Do I call you that out here?" "Doesn't really matter, most people call us that in the fact they think it's just some sorts of stage names." "Now won't you please come with us down to have a chat about this with Papa?" I nodded, nervous as hell. Alpha, took my hand, leading me along as we went, Omega walking silently beside me. "I sure hope he isn't mad" Omega shook his head, opening the door to the lobby, "Oh he will not be."


	3. Ghoul Rule Book; Initiation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little insert on how things work. 
> 
> (***totally fictional and probably inaccurate but that's what this whole story is)

**INITIATION RITUAL**

To be elected into the clergy, there are many factors that will come into play;

-Bloodline

-Devotion

-Personality

-Lifestyle

-etc,etc,etc.

Ultimately in the end; it is the combined decision of Papa Nihil as well as the current leader of the clergy. Though unlikely, it is possible for an individual to be brought in from outside the church to move right into the clergy. More commonly ghouls start out as common members of said church, making their way up in rank at the discretion of the leader. Once deemed suited, the candidate will be required to partake in a ritual, solely focused on the 'turning' of the individual. Rituals for this occasion ALWAYS take place at 3:00 AM, or more commonly known as the 'witching hour.' Ritual is to be lead by the current Papa, following the guidelines passed down from his predecessor. ALL existing members of the clergy must be present, common members of the church are permitted to spectate. Appropriate steps to begin ritual will be carried out prior to the opening. 

**1.) Opening**

\- The Ghoul to be will be dressed by the sisters in the traditional robes of the church, only they will be red in color as everyone else's are to be black.

\- The Clergy must be in order on the left-hand side of the Alter, according to their respective elements.

\- Papa must be Papal Vestments, as the Clergy must be adorned in appropriate and orderly robes. 

-Papa must recite the 'Invocation to Satan".

\- Normal ritual activities will happen next, including black candles and drinking of wine from the silver chalice.

**2.) Initiation**

-Papa must collect the blood of all 5 ghouls, in the order that they stand in, each from the left hand.

\- Once collected, The Ghoul to be must collect Papa's blood, using the same silver knife to be used for the Ghouls.

\- Ghoul blood withholds different properties than human blood, when combined with the human's blood it will cause a reaction, both physical and spiritual, allowing the new ghoul to become linked to the clergy

-Ghouls and Papa all have a connection through the blood tie, allowing them to understand each other beyond human capibilty, as well as develop their elemental traits.

\- The inductee must consume ALL of the contents of the chalice, followed by the wine, the blood of our father.

-Papa Nihil must oversee the entire process

3.) Completion

\- Papa must deem the inductee part of the Clergy if he deems the ritual a success

\- Papa Nihil will close the ritual with a "Hail Satan", which is to be repeated by all witnesses.

\- The new Ghoul will be escorted to the chambers of the clergy for proper attire, then all ghouls are required to attend the post-ritual celebration in the main hall.


	4. Papa Emeritus the Third

I felt as if we had been walking for hours by the time we reached the small room off of the lobby. I could only assume it was sort of like a multi-purpose room, as it was filled with tables and chairs all stacked up against the far wall, waiting for the next function. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table, something like you'd see in an elegant dining room, carefully carved chairs upholstered with red velvet fabric pushed neatly into the sides of the table. At the very end of the table sat Tobias, knees curled up into his chest, book in hand. He didn't even have to look up to know we were there. "Papa...." The sound of Omega's voice drew his attention from the book. "Yes?", his voice was soft, but the tone was firm, a sense of authority ringing out with the word. Alpha let go of my hand to move forward to the side of the chair where he sat, I watched in confusion as Alpha dropped down onto his knee, bowing his head. "Papa I told her." Tobias seemed to ponder about it for a while, occasionally glancing up to Omega, the over to me, before dropping his gaze back to Alpha. "That was not part of the plan." His words rang out into the silence like the mission bell of a train heard deep in the quiet nightside. "I know Papa, I apologize. But I couldn't help myself, she is the one." I was terrified he was going to say something to me next, as I was the center of all this. I was more than relieved when he smiled at me, "Is she accepting of this?". Omega nodded, stepping closer to my side. " I would not doubt she still needs time to let it all sink it, but I don't think we are going to be met with resistance." 'Resistance?' I thought to myself, I was starting to feel like I was going into this whether it be against my will or on my own terms. Tobias stood up from his chair, walking over towards me, Alpha getting up off his knee to follow. "I am so sorry you had to find out this way Ghouleh." 'ghouleh'... I liked the ring to that. It was harder to believe that the Papa I'd seen on stage was the same person standing in front of me right now. "I just don't understand, why me of all people?" Tobias smiled, taking my hand into his own. "Sister has been watching you for quite some time. You are exactly what the church requires, as no other Sister is a fit to join the Clergy." "Sisters?" "They are the nuns you've seen, Sister Impersonator has been posing as a family friend in an attempt to get you here with us," Tobias spoke with such a smooth tone, never breaking eye contact as he explained this to me. "You are what Papa Nihil thinks is the prodigy, he sees so much of Sister in you." "So is Sister basically like the Female head of the church?" I asked, my mind trying to grasp the fact Nicole was not who she had claimed to be for so long. "Yes, she serves beside Nihil. You will serve beside me, but first, you must become a member of the Clergy....She was not as her Mother was a part of the royal bloodline, you are an outsider to us." I was almost speechless. It was hard to imagine it, especially hearing it from Papa, who looked nothing like what Alpha and Omega are saying he does. "Won't you come with me for a moment?" I nodded, not daring to disobey the leader. i followed him out to the door on the other side of the room, I didn't even notice it was there when I came in. He carefully opened it, making sure to close it gently behind me as I entered. It was a side door to the pool. I was amazed we were here this late in the night. The pool was lit by underwater lights, fading from one color to the next. There were fake tropical trees all around, even potted plants on the raised patio area by the pool. The hot tub was off to the side of the pool platform, a fake waterfall pouring into the bubbling water. "This place is beautiful." I turned to him, a small gasp escaping my lips are I was met with an unfamiliar gaze. His eyes were two different colors, one green and one so blue it was nearly white. His face was painted so precisely with a skeletal design, each line straight and clean. His hair was pitch black, styled back neatly. I looked down at his clothes, the black suit, completed with white gloves covering all of his hands. "Papa?" I stuttered, feeling a little intimidated by the male figure. "This is my true form. I am Papa Emeritus the Third, but you may call me Papa." He was gorgeous, his demonor was seductive, I already wanted to touch him just to see if he was real. "I can shapeshift, producing the image of Tobias, to conceal my true identity when necessary." This is totally strange. "Why do I have to go on tour?....Couldn't you have just taken me right to the church?" Papa shook his head, "Sister thought it would be best for you to see us more like normal people before we expose you to the truth of it all...Some people can't handle such a change." "And what happens when they can't handle it?" Papa looked me dead in the eye. "Because once you enter the society, you are not permitted to leave as that puts us at a large risk of being exposed to the Catholic church. They usually offer to become sacrifices or rarely feed our Ghouls." My stomach churned a little bit. "So there is a chance you're going to sacrifice me?" Papa picked up on the distress in my voice, taking my hands in his. "No, once you become a ghoul, you are no good for sacrifices as you are no longer a human." "But no one else is going to try and kill me?" Papa laughed a little. "No. I am integrating you with the ghouls for the tour, they will show you their ways, and I am almost positive you'll bond with them." "Bond as in we'll become friends?" Papa smirked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm sure there'll be more to it than that." Papa reached into the pocket of his jacket, emerging with a small necklace clasped in his hands. "You'll need this." He said, motioning for me to turn around. I did so, shivering as his gloved hands gently grazed my neck as he secured the piece of jewelry. Papa moved the hair off my shoulder, bringing his face to my neck. "Keep this on until we get you properly situated. His lip was practically brushing against my ear, sending chills all across my body. I leaned back into his body instinctively, trying to get as close to him as possible. Papa wrapped his hands around my waist, straightening himself out behind me. I felt a fire growing in the pit of my stomach. I so badly wanted him all over me, I tried to keep my cool, but Papa was well aware of my true feelings. "Ghouleh, you should now return to Alpha, he will light that fire you're feeling." I had an idea what that meant but wasn't completely sure, I was scared I was thinking the wrong way. All those worries were washed away when I walked back into the room where Alpha and Omega were. The minute Alpha seen me, his eyes widened, biting at his bottom lip. He stood up from the chair, walking over towards Papa and myself. Papa just nodded at Alpha, who was getting eager. Alpha took me by the hand, Omega in tow as we headed out of the room. "I can't wait to feel you." Alpha whispered to me, pulling me closer as we reached the door to the room.


End file.
